Comme quoi, y'a des cons partout
by La-confrerie-des-psychopathes
Summary: On peut voir de tout sur internet et dans la vie courante moldue. Mais les sorciers aussi en voient des vertes et des pas mûres ... Parfois, il suffit d'un rien pour récolter des perles disséminées aux quatre coins du globe Série de Drabbles en parallèle avec "Le ciel est rouge"
1. Club DBSM

Sur un écriteau devant un club BDSM : "Le Ministère De La Magie souhaite rappeler à tous que même dans ces lieux-ci et avec l'accord du partenaire, il est interdit d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables sous faute d'aller à Azkaban"


	2. Concert hurlant

Commentaire annonyme d'un concert du groupe "Les loups garous hurlant" : "La musique était sympa mais ... C'était la pleine lune, et y a pas eu UN SEUL loup garou. Publicité mensongère. Vous auriez au moins pu demander à un loup garou de venir."


	3. Secret Magique

Sur un panneau, dans le Chaudron Baveur : "Nous rappelons à tous les usagers du Chemin de Traverse qu'il est interdit d'emmener des moldus selon la loi du Secret Magique."


	4. Les perles

_Hello everyone ! Ici Kate à l'appareil depuis un ordi (étonnant hein?) de mon lycée ! Alors, je suis celle qui a écrit les petits trucs précédent et, je profite d'être en possession temporelle d'un ordinateur pour vous dire quelques petits trucs... (Pour une fois, je n'use pas d'une pauvre petite Sora pour publier mes écrits) Déjà, je vous avertis de la mort de l'écran de mon pauvre petit ordi de n'amour ce qui fait que c'est un peu compliqué pour écrire. Et maintenant, voilà les petits gag du jour !_

 _Vous connaissez tous les ''perles de lycéens'', ''perles du bac'' et compagnie ? Oui ? Non ? Bah je m'en fiche vu que je réutilise le principe et je vous l'explique. Le principe de ces ''perles'' est que ce sont les plus belles boulettes faites par les élèves dans un certain laps de temps. Ici, en voici quelques unes de toutes les maisons..._

* * *

ATTENTION CECI EST LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE AVEC UNIQUEMENT MÉTAMORPHOSE ET POTION !

* * *

 _MÉTAMORPHOSE :_

« La métamorphose est l'art de changer un truc en un autre truc plus chouette. Alors c'est méga cool ! » Une septième année griffondor essayant de convaincre des cinquièmes années de garder métamorphose.

xxxxx

« La métamorphose, euh ... C'est pas la période où les chenilles deviennent des papillons ? » Un premier année poufsouffle

 _Mc Gonagall_ : No Comment.

xxxxx

« Une métamorphose en oiseau est une oisellification. » Un serpentard en seconde année

 _Mc Gonagall_ : No Comment une nouvelle fois

xxxxx

« Madame ! Madame ! Mais, quand on se change en animal, on use d'un sortilège, d'une potion ou de quelque chose ? Mais dans ce cas, votre matière n'est pas une sous-matière de celles précédentes ? » Une serdaigle en quatrième année

 _Commentaire de Mc Gonagall_ : ''Vous voulez mon poing dans la figure ou des belles marques de griffures de chat ? Quoi que... Vous enfermer avec un de vos camarades changé en tigre sans avoir recours à un seul sortilège vous ferait sans doute mieux comprendre ...''

xxxxx

 _POTIONS_ :

« Quand on mélange une fleur d'asphodème à un bourgeon de jonquille, le résultat est une très belle explosion arc-en-ciel » Une poufsouffle en second année

 _Commentaire de Rogue_ : ''Il semble logique que cela soit le résultat, comme vous avez oublié de mettre de l'eau dans le chaudron et avez mis de la nitroglycérine et votre ''fleur d'asphodèLe'' était en faite une fleur de lave.''

xxxxx

« La pierre de lune est une pierre venue de la Lune après s'être cassée la figure de très très haut. » une serpentard en quatrième année

 _Commentaire de Rogue_ : ''Et je pense que vous connaissez une autre chose qui va tomber de très haut. Votre note. Mais aussi votre corps du haut de la tour d'astronomie.''

xxxxx

« La potion Tue-Loup sert à changer un féroce loup garou en gentil chien chien à qui on peut lancer le bâton et qui le rapportera. » Un serdaigle cinquième année

 _Commentaire de Rogue_ : ''Je vous propose d'essayer ce que vous venez de dire, mais laissez moi juste préparer du pop-corn. Le spectacle promet d'être très intéressant. De plus, mes stocks de sang pour les potions commençaient à faiblir...''

xxxxx

« L'avantage de la potion c'est que on peut la boire même sans baguette. Mais il faut penser à la reboucher car ça pue. » un griffondor en septième année

 _Commentaire de Rogu_ e : ''Rappelez moi ... Comment avez-vous réussi à avoir le niveau suffisant pour rester dans ma classe ?''


	5. Vente de balais

Une vieille publicité radio : "Les Brossdur 7, moins durs que tous pour le ménage comme pour le vol, un article pour toute la famille !"


	6. Interdiction de la bière moldue

Petite blague d'un première année bourré suite à une victoire de quidditch : "Les lions couverts de sang ont le coeur d'or, les aigles sont bleus de peur et les corbeaux ont rouillé, à moins que c'était un robot qu'était rouillé ? Les serpents verts de jalousie ont la langue d'argent. Alors, que sont les blaireaux ? Ils sont jaunes de rire et noirs de cendre !" Cette blague a par ailleurs causé l'interdiction de la bière moldue à l'intérieur de Poudlard.


	7. Lapsus

Heeey ! Et me revoilà avec un petit drabblinou !

* * *

Un sorcier ayant voulu participer à une messe et souhaitant bon courage aux moldus croyant : « Que la force soit avec vous »


End file.
